Daughter of Ipswich: Heart Attack
by Lyn316
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of Ipswich: Tease of the Heart. Emily thought her problems were over with the exception of getting over what happened. Little does she know her problem have just begun. Rated M for language, fighting, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Emily woke up with a gasp. She took short, shallow breaths and felt a hand on her shoulder. The light went on and Emily saw Kelly sit next to her on the bed. "Please tell me I wasn't screaming again?"

"You were," Kelly replied annoyed. "Emily, it wasn't real what he did. He only made it seem real, so he could scare the crap out of you. Don't let him win." Emily sat up.

"It seemed real enough." Emily looked her roommate. Emily had told Kelly what she thought had happened while she was trapped in the trance with Chase . "He rapped…"

"It wasn't real," She reminded Emily, as gentle as she could. Emily kicked the blanket off and grabbed her bathroom bag along with a towel.

"I need a shower." Kelly nodded her head. Emily walked out of the room without the slightest intention of going into the shower. Sarah had told Emily about the "presence" she had once felt in the shower. Kelly was right though. She had to get over what had happened with Chase. It was over a month ago now.

She went outside in only her pj pants and matching t-shirt despite the fact it was forty degrees out. She used to float up to the bell tower and sat there for a half hour before she saw someone coming towards her. She slid closer to the bell so she wouldn't be seen. The person looked up at her and she relaxed knowing it was one of the guys. He used to jump float up and sat next to her.

"For someone who hates heights you sure love to hang out on them." Emily smiled and allowed herself to be held by Reid. He pulled a blanket over her and she inhaled his scent, remembering the morning after his birthday.

_Emily woke up in Reid's arms on the pull out couch. The families had gone back to the Danvers estate since it was the biggest and had the most guest rooms. The sons along with their girlfriends had all be in the living room when Emily had fallen asleep._

"_Morning," Reid whispered in a sexy, raspy voice that made her shiver. She looked up into his baby blue eyes and got lost in them._

"_We did a lot of stupid things last night," she told him. "So why are we both here?"_

"_Just lucky." He kissed her and didn't pull away until he got hit with a pillow by Tyler. Reid smirked and grabbed a pillow. Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Kelly by the arm to lead her into the kitchen as Caleb and Pogue joined the fight. Sarah laughed at the scene and Kate picked her nails in boredom. Caleb and Reid looked at each other before going after Emily._

"_No fair!" Emily yelled. "I'm unarmed!" They hit her any way and Pogue came to protect her. Tyler grabbed her around the waist and started to poke her._

"_Who's ticklish?" He asked her._

"_Reid!" She called. Reid walked over to her and pulled Tyler off her._

"_Mine," He told his younger brother before kissing her._

"How'd you find me?" She asked him as she smiled at the memory.

"I'm now physic." Emily laughed and leaned back into Reid. "No I woke up with a bad feeling and went to find you. Kelly told me you went to take a shower but when I checked no one was there."

"Reid!" Emily slapped his arm lightly. He laughed but then stopped.

"Why are you screaming in your dreams again?"

Thanks Kelly, Emily thought. Two nights after Chase's death she had screamed while asleep. When Kelly had told Caleb, he or (one of the other Sons) started sleeping in the girls dorm every night for a week. Kelly had kept the reason why she was screaming from the Sons, along with Kate and Sarah. No one knew besides the two girls.

"Em?"

"I don't think he's gone." Reid inhaled sharply.

"He's gone thanks to you." He ran a hand through her silver curl. "I almost lost you that night."

"Well if you weren't being a moron..." A tear fell from her eye as she remembered how close she and Reid almost died. He stroke her hair thinking the same thing. They sat there holding each other and watching the sun rise.

"We should probably go get ready for school."

"This coming from the guy who sleeps instead of taking notes." He tickled her until she begged him to stop. Emily used to get them down since he now aged when he used. Reid walked Emily to her dorm as they held hands.

"I'll see you in class," He told her as he turned to leave. Emily grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her. Reid laughed and then the two kissed.

"Now you may leave," Emily said when they parted. He kissed her neck and stroked her above her hip bone. Reid knew that was her ticklish spot and knew she shivered when it was touched.

"Now you can go," Reid replied. Emily laughed as she opened her door to get dress. Kelly sat on her bed pulling on her stockings.

"What the fuck is with you?" Emily asked her. "Do you want people sleeping in the dorm again."

"No, but I don't want you start screaming in your sleep again." She looked at the floor. "Maybe you should tell them what happened."

"Hell frickin no!" Emily couldn't believe her best friend would even think about having her tell others about what happened. "You're preaching this 'It wasn't real' crap, so stay with it. If it wasn't then there's no reason to worry about it."

"Yes, but that still isn't helping you sleep." Kelly got up and held her best friend's hands. "Even when you don't scream at night you still toss and turn all night which is why you have bags under your eyes."

"I do not!" Emily went in the bathroom with Kelly behind her. "OMG I do have bags."

"I'm not lying to you."

"It doesn't matter. The guys are not finding out."

"But…"

"But what, Kelly?" Emily looked her best friend in the eye. "There not finding out ever!" Kelly let go of Emily hands annoyed.

"You're not sleeping! I know you're embarrassed about what happened but they should know." Emily felt her eyes change out of anger, but Kelly didn't back down.

"Get out!"

"We're not done." Emily flung her hand and Kelly flew out of the room and landed on her bed. Emily shut and locked the door. She brushed her teeth while she ignored the knocking on the bathroom door.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Everyone has a ride, correct?" Emily asked the girl's swim team later that day.

"Yes Captain Danvers," Catherine, the old swim captain, mocked. After the girl's swim team came in fourth at the meet they hosted, Coach replaced Emily as captain. It was just one more thing that made Catherine hate Emily.

"You checked it before practice on Monday," Eliza told Emily with a wink. She would have rode with Emily, but decided to join Samantha and Jean Marie who were the other girls who weren't Catherine's groupies. Emily looked through the coach's window to see he was on the phone. She needed him to get the okay to let the girls hit the showers. It was Friday after practice and they had a met at twelve thirty at B.E. Emily checked her watch to see it was going on four.

"Danvers." Coach called.

"Which one?" Caleb and Emily asked in unison.

"Miss Danvers, can you spare Miss Watson? She has a phone call from a Stephanie." Kelly froze. Emily gave her friend a worry looked. Kelly descended the bleachers and went into the office. They hadn't talked since before school, but Emily still cared about her friend. Even if she was extremely pissed off at her.

"What was I saying?" Emily asked as she lost her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to check on Kelly.

"The meet," Samantha reminded her.

"Thank you. Check in is at eleven sharp so I expect everyone to be there around ten thirty, ten forty five…"

"What are you talking about?" Kelly yelled from the office. Emily looked to see her best friend pasting the small office with the phone in hand. She looked at the guys and bit her lip. She had never told them everything about Kelly. Tyler gave her the WTF face, but she ignored it.

"If you are giving someone a ride you are to wait for them," Emily continued. "If any driver forgets one of their passengers the board of directors will force us to all ride on the cheesy yellow school bus for our next meet."

"She's what?!" Emily dropped the clip board and ran to her friend.

"Hit the showers," She called over her shoulder. Emily grabbed Kelly just as she began to hyperventilate. Emily sat her in coach's chair as Tyler and coach came in. "Ty, talk to her." Tyler knelt next to his girlfriend.

"Take nice shallow breaths." He instructed as Emily put the phone to her ear.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I rather talk to my sister and not one of Spencer's rich bitches."

"Don't talk about yourself little girl," Emily countered. There was a moment of silence before Stephanie realized who it was.

"Shit! Em I'm real sorry I thought someone just…"

"Picked up the phone? Don't freak out, its fine. Is Momma Watson alright?" There was a sniffle on the other end followed by a cry.

"Some asshole came into work with the Flu and she caught it. The doctor wants to put her in the ER but she doesn't want to go…" A shrill of cries followed. "Where's Kelly?"

"She's hyperventilating."

"That's why I didn't want to call. She's done so much for us and I wanted her to enjoy being away from the craziness, but I don't know what to do? Emily I need help." The girl cried harder.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"It's a forty minute drive."

"And we'll be there in twenty."

"Em, she's really sick. She has been for about week."

"Stephanie, I swear we'll be there. It actually may take half an hour. We have a met at B.E. tomorrow so we'll just crash at the house."

"Thanks Emily."

"See you in a few." Emily hung up the phone and saw Kelly had calmed down. "Come on we'll pack our stuff and spend the night." She helped Kelly up and supported her as they walked out of the office. Emily pushed through the crowd but was stopped by Caleb.

"What do you mean spend the night?" He asked her. Emily saw Sarah and Kate next to him.

"Do you mind helping her?" Emily asked Sarah.

"Not at all." Sarah grabbed Kelly around the waist and the two blonds left the pool area. Emily stared at the crowd and felt her anger rise.

"This isn't a televised event!" Emily told them. Most of the people left.

"I'm here if she needs anything," Eliza offered. Samantha and Jean Marie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks I'll tell her," Emily promised with a smile. They went into the locker room and only the Sons (along with Kate) were left.

"What happened?" Tyler asked. Emily bit her lip drawing blood. Emily and Kelly both shared a 'what's said in the room stays in the room' type attitude. Kelly had talked about telling the guys about why her screams, but wouldn't. Emily shouldn't tell them about Kelly's mom.

"Come on Emily," Kate complained. The two still weren't on talking terms with the exception when they were forced to. Pogue and Kate were taking it slow to figure out where they had gone wrong. Emily had disliked it, but she wanted Pogue to be happy. He had cut second period with Emily so the two could talk it over a cup of coffee (which she of course made him buy). By the time they went back to school they were both understood the others view.

"Look there's some stuff she hasn't told you about her family and I'm not going to blab it." She saw that their coach was watching them. "Coach I know I'm supposed to be here in the morning but Kelly's mom is really sick and I really think I should go with her."

"Just be at the school at ten."

"Thanks coach." She grabbed her towel and went into the locker room with Kate behind her.

"Is her mom going to be okay?" She asked. Emily paused from opening her locker and looked at the black hair girl.

"I really don't know." She twirled the combination and took her stuff out of the locker not bothering to change. She opened Kelly's locker and grabbed her best friends stuff.

"I'm coming with you two," Kate announced as they left the locker room. "Sarah is probably going to want to go and we can stay with Mrs. Watson while you two are at the meet." Emily was still mad at Kate for cheating, but they needed all the help they could get.

"We're coming too," Tyler told her with the other boys behind her. Reid put his hand around her waist and gently squeezed it.

"I'm not waiting for you guys," she warned.

"But me and Caleb need to get stuff from our house," Pogue complained.

"Borrow," Emily suggested as she headed to the girls wing with Kate. "And it's Caleb and I dumb ass." Kate snorted.

"I think you're the only one who can get away with that."

"You can too, Kate." The older girl stiffened.

"Look I know you're still mad but…" Emily stopped.

"I know how manipulative Chase can be," Emily told Kate. "I just think you should have talked to Pogue rather than share your bed with another." The two laughed. "Okay that came out weird but you know what I mean."

"I do," Kate said still laughing. They walked to the dorm and found Sarah in there.

"Kate's coming with us," Emily announced as she plugged in her blow drier that dried her hair in two minutes. She looked at Sarah and asked, "Coming?"

"Of course." Emily dried her hair and handed it to Kelly.

"Dry so you don't get sick." Kelly did as she was told and Emily changed out of her wet suite. "Do you want to get clothes or borrow?" She saw that the two girls were gone.

"They went to get clothes," Kelly told her. Emily threw her and Kelly's wet swim suit into a plastic bag and put it in her weekend bag. She put two pairs of jeans for each of them along with a halter, their Spencer swim team sweat pants, two t-shirts, a dress for each and underwear. She didn't bother folding it. She went into the bathroom and put there tooth brushes in Ziploc bag and threw it along with both their toiletry bags in the bag. She finished packing as Sarah and Kate came in.

"All set," Sarah told the girls with a bag on her shoulder.

"Catch," Kelly said tossing her makeup bag. Emily caught it and put it in the bag along with hers.

"I hope they're ready," Emily stated as the four left the dorm room. She locked the door and the four walked to the parking lot. "Sarah, do you mind if we ride in the Porsche? There's very little parking where they live and the neighbors know my car."

"That's fine." They saw the boys waiting by Emily's car with the Hummer and Mustang.

"Two cars," Emily told them.

"Tyler's and Caleb's," Pogue told her.

"The neighbors know my car so I'm taking it in case we need to park one of them on the street."

"Where do you live?" Caleb asked sarcastically. Emily felt a rush of anger as Kelly got in the car.

"Take your car so they steal yours instead of Tyler's," Emily snapped at her brother, irritated.

"Emily, don't get like this." Pogue pleaded. She glared at him and put her bag in the trunk. She then addressed the group.

"Figure it out and keep up." She turned to the two girls. "Ride with whoever you want." She got into the car and put the key into the ignition.

"I told Caleb you were screaming," Kelly admitted. Emily back up and beep to make her friends move out of the way.

"He still shouldn't be an ass even if he's in a mood," Emily replied as Sarah and Kate got in.

"You have to wait for them," Kate demanded. Emily continued to back out.

"Both their cars have a GPS system in them," Emily responded as she hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

"How long this time?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"It's a forty minute trip," Kate reminded them. Emily eyed the oldest girl in the rear view mirror before she returned her attention to Kelly.

"Twenty five minutes top." She push the peddle down a little harder and pulled her sun glasses down onto her face. _Let a cop try to pull me over._

* * *

Please Review it really helps me write faster! )


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Emily was forced to slow down when they reached Boston. She was free to drive over the speed limit on the highway, but in town was another story. What should have been a twenty minute drive on the highway was reduced to ten.

Tyler's hummer had tried to keep up with her, but had not been able to maneuver in and out of traffic due to it's size. Caleb was able to keep up with her for a while, but refused to go more than five miles over the sixty five speed limit.

She had gone to seventy while there was cars around her. She had reached eighty when there was no one by her. She stopped at the light. She would speed but wouldn't run a red light. She had seen too many people hit because of it.

"You're so skilled." Sarah said while they waited for the light to change.

"No she's insane." Kate replied with a smile. It changed and Emily drove the speed limit and dodged cars by driving in and out of traffic. She saw the boys were about twenty cars behind her.

Emily glanced at a reddish blond girl walking on the side walk.

"Em…" Kelly stared.

"I know Kelly. Hang on ladies." Emily made a sharp u-turn and pulled up next to the girl. "Kate move over." Kelly rolled down her window.

"Get in." Kelly ordered the girl. Sarah's phone rang and she answered it.

"Caleb wants to know what you're doing."

"Abducting a young girl." Emily answered as the girl got in.

"And here I was hating the idea of walking home." The girl said.

"Why the hell are you all the way out here?" Emily asked as she pulled into traffic and made another u-turn. She was now behind the boys. Caleb pulled in front of her from behind the Hummer.

"We were with Aunt Mary and she needed some tea and this is the closest place that sells it."

"Is my mom that bad, Annie?" Kelly asked her cousin.

"To be honest I've never seen her this bad."

"What the fuck!" Emily screamed. "Tell your boy toy to pull the fuck over before I dent his car." Sarah spoke into her phone before she addressed Emily.

"He says you're driving reckless so they'll led. He needs an address." Emily glared at Sarah as the light ahead turned red. "Caleb's words not mine."

"You would think after everything that happened he wouldn't try to control me."

"Who's Caleb?" Annie asked.

"My pain in the ass brother." Emily tapped her fingers on the wheel before she realized there was no one behind her. She backed up and pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Avoiding the light," Kelly answered as Emily pulled in front of the line of cars waiting at the light with a grin. "Tell Caleb he can eat her dust." Sarah gave the message and then hung up the phone.

"He's pissed." She reported.

"No shit Sherlock." Emily replied.

"He sounds hot." Annie said. Emily snorted.

"You have Hester for art first period, right?" Sarah asked Annie.

"Yeah… I know you. You were in my class but transferred out a week after school. Sarah, right."

"Yep. Oh and by the way Caleb's my boyfriend." Annie laughed.

"I figured as much but wasn't sure. It's fine, I'm seeing someone."

"You're not still dating that punk are you?" Kelly asked. "What was his name?"

"Rick something," Emily answered.

"He's not a punk but no I am not dating him." Emily pulled in front of the house across from the Watson's.

"God damn rich brats leave my parking spot alone!" Emily got out of the car and addressed the neighbor.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rice. I can move if you want." It took a moment for the elderly neighbor to realize who the girl was.

"Don't be silly, Emily. I didn't realize it was you, love."

"Who else paints their car to match there eyes," Annie joked as Stephanie came out of the house.

"Steph..." Kelly called as she ran across the street and the sisters entered the house. The other four girls crossed and Mrs. Rice went back inside.

"Stay the fuck away from her bitch!" Yelled a voice behind them. Emily moved out the way to avoid a punch in the face.

"Jeff, it's Em!" Annie told the boy. He looked up and his mouth dropped. His gang of boys laughed behind him.

"Welcome back, babe." Jeff said as he hugged Emily. "Sorry about that. Some bitches tried to jump Annie last week and you know how I get about my younger sister."

"Only by a minute and a half," Annie reminded him as they parted.

"It's cool, Jeff. I would do the same thing. Whats up guys?" The boys behind Jeff greeted her as the Sons pulled up. Her brother and boyfriend jumped out of the car and walked to her. Caleb stepped in between her and Jeff.

"Why don't you go mug another person, punk."

"Caleb!" Emily yelled as she pushed her brother back.

"This people have no money and think they can take it from whomever. Look where we are." Sarah slapped Caleb across the face. Emily remembered at that moment that she only lived about six blocks from where they were. Pogue and Tyler laughed as they got out of the car. Jeff grabbed her and pulled him to her.

"Yea that. I'm gonna do a little bam bam with your honey here rit' now," Jeff said in his best Boston accent. Emily gently pushed Jeff off of her.

"He is my brother," Emily told Jeff. She grabbed Reid's hand and he wrapped his arm around her. "This is my boyfriend."

"Who will kick your ass if you touch her again." Reid warned. Emily sized Jeff up. He had the same colored hair as Annie along with the same hazel eyes. He was taller than her by four inches and was around Reid's height. If they were going to fight, it would be a fair one.

"It wasn't like that." She told her boyfriend. "This is Jeff, Kelly first cousin. Over there is Annie, who we abducted on our way here. And that's the 'J Gang' behind him." She used air quotes on the word gang and pointed to each boy as she named him. "This is Jerry, John, Jack, and Jaime. Guys this my boyfriend Reid, my pain of a brother Caleb, my brother's girl friend Sarah, our lovable friend Pogue, his girl Kate, and Tyler…"

"You're Kelly's boyfriend!" Annie yelled a little too excited.

"You break her heart and I'll kill you," Jeff threatened.

"Shut your mouth, punk." Emily told him. "I've known Tyler for just about my entire life and I've never seen him do wrong when it comes to a girl."

"So why did you drag them here, Em?" Jaime asked.

"I thought we could clean the house up."

"Later, Jeff," the gang said in unison.

"Freeze," Emily ordered. "You five owe me. I helped with the win a date auction to raise money for the Boys and Girls Club."

"How come your not still dating Zack?" Jack asked. Emily was silent for a moment and felt Reid tighten his grip on her.

"The bastard cheated on me with Sarah."

"Oh hell no, bitch," Annie told Sarah.

"No Annie not that one." Emily laughed/

"I know that she dated Zack." Annie said.

"That was before I did. He cheated on me with Sarah…"

"Harris?" Jeff asked. Emily nodded. "He cheated on you with your fucking roommate." She didn't answer. A familiar silver Lincoln turned onto the street.

"You called your dad?" Emily asked Reid.

"I figured if Mrs. Watson didn't want to go to the hospital it could come to her."

"I love your new boyfriend." Jeff approved. Emily gave Reid a quick kiss on the lips.

"And he wears a beanie along with fingerless gloves," Annie added as Reid headed to his father's car that pulled up. "He's such a hottie."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear my girlfriend say that," Jerry replied. Emily smiled.

"What?" Pogue asked. She gave him a bigger smile.

"It's so nice to be wrapped up in normal problems." He slung an arm around her shoulder.

"It's nice to be wrapped up in other people's normal problems." he corrected with a goofy grin.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated )


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"I should get going," Sarah said after dinner that night. The group, along with the J Gang and other people from the neighborhood, had spent the afternoon cleaning the house. Dr. Garwin had taken Mrs. Watson to his private doctor's office in Ipswich so he could run some test on her. Kelly and Stephanie (who was actually a year older than Kelly) refused to be left behind and went with their mother.

Emily and Sarah had gone and charged a few gallons of bright colored paint on Emily's debit card. They had decided to paint Mrs. Watson's room a sunshine yellow, the bathroom green, the living room orange, and the kitchen red. The halls were painted a creamy caramel. It made the house seem brighter and had made Mrs. Watson happy after coming home from the testing, which had taken three hours.

"You're more than welcome to stay." Mrs. Watson told her before coughing again.

"We have plenty of room." Stephanie told her as Kelly got out the medicine.

"Thanks but I was thinking about visiting my parents." Sarah told them. She threw out the White Castle boxes that she had eaten the burgers from.

"I'll give you a ride." Emily offered as the front door opened.

"The hell happened here?" A voice asked.

"Busted," Kelly's little sister, Rose, said in her five year old voice. Emily got her jacket and bumped into Kelly's older brother Ron.

"You did this!" He accused.

"Yes but I have to drive a friend across town." Emily kissed his cheek and walked to the door. "There is White Castle's on the table. Help yourself and you can yell at me when I get back." The two girls walked down the steps together.

"It's not that far." Sarah told Emily pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I know," Emily admitted. "I didn't know if you wanted anyone else to drive you, which is why I offered to drive. I'll take the walk with you if you don't mind."

"I can't drive you home though. What if someone attacks you?"

"They'd be sorry. I have powers remember." Sarah laughed and they walked in silence for two blocks.

"So why did you buy all the stuff for the Watson's?"

"Because unlike my brother, I'm not an ass." Sarah snorted.

"I can't believe he actually said half the things he did today."

"If you didn't slap him I would have."

"So what's with Watson's. There's a Mrs. but no Mr."

"He died right after Rose was born. He was on the construction site of a building and it collapsed. Momma Watson had a heart attack that day and just barely survived. She had a heart transplant last year which is why its such a problem if she gets sick. She can actually die if she catches a cold."

"That's hard." They came to a stop when they reached Sarah's house. "How'd you know where I lived anyway?"

"Zack drove you home one time from a party. We fought about it for a week I think." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Caleb was so happy hearing about him."

"He's just being an ass, sweetie." Emily gave her a hug. "You're still coming to the meet, right."

"Yep I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Okay, see you then."

"Good night." Emily turned and walked back to the Watson's. She really liked Sarah and thought she was a perfect person for Caleb. He wasn't usually the one to look down on poor people, so why was it bothering him so much today?

She felt someone behind her. It was unusual for a homeless person to stalk people for fun. It could be a gang, but most of them respected the J Gang for all the help they gave to the community. She walked faster as a car pulled up by her. She prepared to run but relaxed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." She walked over and got into Carter's car. "Why are you in Boston? And what were you thinking walking the streets?" Emily gave him a look. "Let me rephrase that so you don't sound like a hooker. What were you thinking walking at this time of night?"

"A: Stephanie called Kelly after swim practice so we're spending the night. B: I was walking my brother's girlfriend to her parents house since they live a few blocks away."

"Next time drive." They pulled into the already full driveway. Emily was surprised to see Tyler, Pogue and Reid on the porch.

"We saw that you didn't take your car and got worried," Tyler told her as she got out. Emily sighed.

"Sarah leaves a few blocks from here," Emily told them.

"Really?" Pogue asked.

"That's why she slapped him after he comment about the neighborhood." Emily followed Reid's stare to Carter.

"I was on my way here and decided to drive her the rest of the way," Carter explained. He held out his hand. "Reid, right?"

"Yea," Reid answered as he shook Carter's hand. "Her boyfriend."

"What's his face didn't work out?" Carter asked Emily.

"He moved," Emily said simply. Carter held the door for them and they went in.

"Good so now you can tell me why you did this." Ron greeted.

"If you have bright colors you'll mentally be happier. It helps when your sick."

"So you repainted the entire house. How are you Carter?"

"Fine Ron, yourself?"

"Would you rather have the chipped paint walls?" Emily challenged. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you and how you'll influence my sister."

"I'm an amazing influence on Rose." They all laughed and Emily sat on Reid's lap so Carter could sit. "Where is the little one?"

"Bed," Momma Watson answered. "Which I think I'll now go. It was nice meeting you boys and you Kate."

"Do you want help?" Emily asked getting up.

"I'll take her," Stephanie offered. Emily kissed her good night along with Carter and her other two kids.

"Carter, help yourself to food."

"Thanks I haven't eaten since lunch."

"It's seven, dude," Kelly reminded him. "What were you doing this afternoon?"

"Practice so B.E. kicks Spencer's ass again."

"Excuse me that was a fluke," Emily told him. "I am now Captain of the girl's team and have passed many skills to the boy's team Captain."

"God, how I wish you were still Captain." Carter complained. "I had to sit after practice for another hour because the girl's Captain wants new suites because she thinks the current ones slows us down. She just hates that you picked them out."

"Who's the new Captain?" Ron asked. Emily picked up a soda and took a sip.

"Sarah." Emily almost spat out her soda. She started to couch and Kelly laughed. Emily looked at Kelly to see her eyes on Carter.

"Your serious?" Kelly asked.

"How the flippin hell did that happen?" Emily asked in a hoarse voice. "How did she get your support?" Carter looked at the floor as he answered.

"She threaten to start that rumor." Emily used all the control she had to keep her eyes from changing. She looked at Kelly.

"Do you still have your dorm key?"

"Of course." Emily got up and headed to the door. Kelly got up and followed her. Carter grabbed her before she could exit the house.

"Think about what you're doing, Em."

"Kicking her ass," Emily replied as she shook him off her.

"Security will be outside the building before you're there," Carter threaten as he pulled put his phone. Emily glared at him and tossed Kelly her keys.

"I'm going to bed. Someone needs to move the car so we don't have to tomorrow morning." Emily passed Stephanie on the way up.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked. Kelly ignored her sister and looked at Carter.

"You should go." There was silence in the house. "Please just leave." Carter nodded and left. Kelly walked back into the kitchen.

"What is this 'rumor' that's so big you would kick out Carter?" Ron asked. Kelly ignored her brother and began to do dishes.

"Kelly what is it?" Stephanie whispered. Kelly threw the glass cup in the sink and it shattered. She turned to her sister, her face beat red from anger.

"Sarah was so close to us. She is a junior. There's no frickin' way they would give Captain to a junior." Her voice rose as she got angrier and the tears started to fall. "So just because Em is a senior and gets it, she becomes a bitch and a slut and even goes as far as losing her virginity with Zack."

"Kelly," came a little voice. Rose stood in the doorway with her Teddy bear in her hand. "Kelly are you sad about mommy?" Kelly squatted on the floor and the five year old ran into her sister arms. "Mommy said she's going okay so she will be okay." Kelly hugged her sister.

"Thanks Rose. Let's get you tucked in."

"I'll take her up if you want," Pogue offered. "I want to check on Emily anyway."

"I want to go with the pretty guy," Rose told her sister. "Can I ride on your back?" Everyone laughed except Pogue who smiled at Rose.

"Climb aboard," Pogue ordered as he squatted on the floor. The girl jumped on his back and the two went up the stairs. Kelly smiled at Kate.

"You're a lucky girl, Kate."

"Right back at you." Kelly sat back down at the table and Tyler's arm went around her.

"Watch it pal," Ron warned. Kelly glared and started to rub her forehead.

"Migraine?" Caleb asked. Kelly nodded her head and moaned. Tyler rubbed her shoulders trying to get her relax.

"Stop stressing about the meet." Tyler commanded.

"It's not that. I'm worried about Emily punching Sarah in her skanky ass face tomorrow."

"Which rumor was Carter talking about?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"The drive in."

"My sister was in a drive in movie?" Caleb asked. Kelly sighed.

"We were in Texas and this old drive in movie place was showing Grease. Emily as you know is crazy for musical and so is Carter so they went together. Only Sarah and I knew where they went since everyone else was getting drunk. She was dating Zack at the time and asked Zack to take her but the ass couldn't part from his Budlight."

"Budlight isn't even good." Ron admitted. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Point being that Emily was alone with a guy other than her boyfriend in a drive in. Nothing happened but Sarah could wreck Emily's ego none the less." Kelly looked at Reid and saw him staring at his soda. "They were never together. He was just there when she came home early from Spring Break after the entire you and her fiesta. I would say you were an ass and blah blah blah but you two are back together so everything is good." Reid gave her a grin.

"Thanks Kelly." Kelly smiled.

"Any time. Speaking of relationships, Caleb, what are you going to do to make good with your girlfriend?" Everyone laughed except Kelly. "No, I'm serious."

* * *

Please review! It's ad when i only get 1 review and 73 hits. TY!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Emily woke up at seven fifteen the next morning. Kelly moaned as Emily got out of bed, but Emily quickly stepped over Kate and she left the room. She ran down stairs and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked as she jumped. She put a hand over her heart.

"Christ, Ty, you scared the living day lights out of me." Emily complained. "You look all stalker sitting at the table like that." Tyler laughed. Emily sat down at table with him. "So why are you up this early?"

"Just thinking…" He looked out the window. "I had no idea about her family, Em. What kind of boyfriend doesn't know something like this?"

"Allow me get out the violins." He grabbed her and gave her a noggie. "Come on Tyler, I'm sixteen not six."

"You deserved it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shopping."

"What part of stay away from my boyfriend do you not get?" Kelly joked as she walked into the kitchen with Pogue and Kate.

"Well if you kept a closer eye on him." Emily teased.

"What smells so good?" Pogue asked.

"Emy-mac-muffins," the Watson kids answered in unisons.

"What's that?" Caleb asked as he sat at the table.

"How do you not know Emy-mac-muffins?" Kelly asked.

"Everyone knows them." Rose said looking up at Caleb from her coloring book. "They're yummy!" Emily laughed and put a plate in front of Rose.

"Thanks kiddo." She looked at her brother. "It's a bacon, egg, and cheese on a oven toasted English muffin."

"Hence the word yummy." Kelly said taking the plate that was meant for her older sister and took a bite. "I'm sorry was this yours Sis?"

"If little people weren't present..." Stephanie threaten. Emily laughed.

"I gotcha covered Steph." Emily promised pulling a tray out of the oven. "Ron your going to have to wait for seconds."

"You got enough for seconds?" Stephanie asked. Emily could tell she sounded worried. Even though Emily was family, they sometimes disliked the way she spent money on them.

"The guys eat like pigs." Emily answered as she rolled her eyes. "They're probably going to want at least three."

"We have to stay fit." Pogue told her as she handed him and Stephanie a plate. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Watch it Parry." Reid warned as he came behind Emily. "Morning." He kissed his girlfriend neck and she giggled.

"How romantic," Rose said making Emily turn around and smile. Reid wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Need any help?"

"Which translates to 'where's my food'..." Tyler replied. Reid looked at Rose before he spoke to Tyler.

"You're lucky certain people are present."

"Smack down from baby boy." Pogue taunted.

"That's a nice nickname." Ron joked.

"Lay off, I gave him that nickname." Emily told him.

"I thought it was Reid." Caleb argued as Emily handed him and Kate a plate.

"Nope, all her." Reid answered.

"He was making fun of me because I was the 'baby' of the group so I reminded him he was the youngest boy or baby boy."

"You learn something new every day." Kate replied with a smile. Emily smiled back as she handed Reid a plate.

"Who wants seconds?"

"Me!" said all the boys.

"Men..." Kelly swore.

"They're such pigs." Stephanie added. Emily made more for her boys.

"Hey, is your mom getting up anytime soon?"

"She said she wants to get up nine thirtyish." Kelly answered. "Dr. Garwin told her to sleep in this morning." Emily looked at the clock to see it was a quarter to nine.

"I want to leave in like twenty minutes so I'll put hers in the oven."

"Coach said we had to be there by ten." Caleb reminded her.

"It's rush hour on Main street and there doing road work on twelfth, so I want to leave early."

"She's always early." Tyler reminded him.

"The earl bird catches the worm." Rose agreed. Emily kissed Rose on the top of the head before she turned to Caleb.

"Take another car we have three."

"Which you want to loan me." Jeff suggested to her.

"Emily, did you forget to lock the door, again?" Ron asked. Emily shrugged.

"Just you?"

"There can only be one driver."

"No I mean with you."

"Yes only I am eating can I borrow your car?"

"Hell frickin no!"

"Kelly uses it all the time."

"I'm insured on her car dumbo," Kelly told him. "Besides how many cars have you totaled this year alone?" Jeff stood there for a moment thinking.

"Exactly the point," Emily agreed as she handed him a plate. "No car." She took off her apron and went upstairs to Kelly's room. She pulled her Spencer swim suite out of her bag and stripped her pjs off her. She put her suite on with her Spencer swim team sweat pants and hoodie over it. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and checked her reflection. She was ready to embrace her old friends and see her enemies.

Emily sat on the bleachers by the pool checking in her teammates. Coach had asked her to check in the girls team while Caleb checked in the boys.

"It is a nice pool." Eliza agreed with Samantha. Kelly shoved people to the side to get to where the girls sat.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked Kelly.

"Why were we ever friends with her?" Emily looked past Kelly and saw Sarah Harris clung to Zack's arm. Sarah saw Emily looking and gave her a look before coming over.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in, Zack." Sarah snarled. "I want to wish your captain good luck."

"Just did bitch." Kelly told her as Emily stood up.

"Why would anyone make you captain?" Zack asked. He let go of Sarah and let his eyes linger over Emily's body. "You're only good for looking at in a suit."

"Cut it out, Zack." Carter ordered. "We're suppose to be nice since we're hosting."

"I still owe her for the detention." Zack went to grab her hand but Reid but himself between them.

"I would back off if I was you." Kate warned as Pogue and Tyler stood on either side of Reid.

"Just back off." Zack commanded. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I have a problem with people touching my girlfriend." Reid replied.

"So if you don't want to have to deal with us just walk away." Tyler said. Pogue flexed his muscles to prove their point. Zack looked at Emily.

"You're still the biggest whore." He walked away without Sarah.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Sarah didn't wait for an answer. Reid turned around and put a hand on the back if her head. They leaned their heads into each other.

"You okay?" Tyler asked her. Emily nodded and tried not to cry. She took a breath and relaxed herself.

"Do you want me to drown him?" Reid asked her with one of his grins. Emily laughed.

"No, it's fine."

"I'll just slap Sarah and it'll be fine." Kelly promised him. "Speaking of where's is my lovely blond hair buddy."

"She went outside to talk to Caleb." Kate told them.

"Good," Emily replied. They all looked at her. "Now that I actually like my brother's girlfriend and I want her to stick around."

"That's something I thought I'd never hear." Reid told her. Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to coach who wanted the list of people that had already checked in.

* * *

Sorry I knw it's been a while but i've had working on top of writters block which is never a good combo as most of you knw. Anyway please review. Oo and a huge shout out to my BR Dane who is amazing and deserves a big ty for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile guys. I was really hoping I could find a way around writting this chapter but as I thought more about it, it had to be done so enjoy! )

* * *

Emily pulled into the parking lot of her old dorm building later that night. The Spencer girls team had beaten the B.E. girls, but the B.E. guys team had beaten Spencer's boys.

B.E.'s team had invited the Spencer teams to a party they were throwing. Emily had been skeptical at first, but had given in after Parker called her and tripled dog dared her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Emily told her three favorite girls. The boys pulled up in the Hummer beside her.

"Relax there's enough of us to kill Sarah if necessary." Kelly assured. She around to the blond in the back seat and added. "Not you of course."

"Thanks for clarifying." Sarah replied. The four of them got out of the car and waited for the boys to join them. Emily pulled at her halter and patted her denim skirt down. She didn't know how any one would treat after being away for so long. She hadn't called any of them and they never called her. What if Sarah Beth was Emily's replacement and they liked her better?

"You actually came." said a playful voice behind them. Emily smiled as she recognized the voice and turned around.

"Yes I did." Emily said as she hugged Danielle. "How are you Danny?"

"Pretty good." the girl answered as they parted.

"How come you weren't at the meet?" Kelly asked hugging their old roommate.

"Sarah Beth copied from my test and she blamed me and the idiot teacher believed her over me so I couldn't participate in the meet."

"That sucks." Sarah said. Danny looked at her old roommates and then to the group.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny. This Kate and Sarah…" Danny looked Sarah over. "Don't worry, she's cool. You remember the boys right?"

"Nice to see you again." Danny said with a smile. She linked an arm with Kelly and Emily and the three walked ahead of the Ipswich group. "I heard you almost got in a fight with Queen Bitch."

"Yea, she was being her original self." Emily complained. "She better behave herself or I may punch her."

"Emily." Caleb warned.

"It's the truth." Kate defended. "If I was Emily I probably would have decked her in the nose this morning."

"So be thankful she isn't." Sarah told her boyfriend. Caleb looked down at his girlfriend and she gave him a smile. He kissed her making Emily choke.

"At least it's not Reid." Caleb snapped.

"That brings up an entire new set of questions." Danny admitted with a laugh.

"I'm dating Reid." Emily replied as she let go of Danny. Reid put an arm around her waist and she leaned her head into his chest. Tyler walked on the other side of Kelly but didn't pull her away from her friend.

"Aww that's cute." Danny said. "How long?"

"Officially a month." Emily answered. "Unofficially awhile." They walked into the building and got into the elevator.

"Party's in Carter suite." Danny told them.

"Sweet." Kelly cheered.

"Carter has a room that is about three of the BE rooms put together." Emily explained.

"Wow," Kate answered shock.

"How'd he get a room that big?" Pogue asked.

"His grandfather was one of the founders of BE. The library is even named after him." Kelly answered. Tyler grabbed his girlfriend's hand and held it in his. Emily smiled and could tell Reid saw as well.

They walked out of the elevator and into the hall where kids were hanging out. The group was forced to stop every so often so Kelly and Emily could say hello to old classmates that were glad to see the two of them. When they finally entered the dorm they were greeted by the sound of loud music. Emily smiled and looked at Kelly who did the same. Anyone could tell the two missed coming here for parties.

"Emily! Kelly!" A voice called over the music. The two turned to see Carter walking towards them. Emily let go of Reid for a moment to hug Carter. When she let go Kelly did the same.

"Thanks for the invite." Kelly thanked when they separated.

"We miss seeing you." Carter admitted. He looked at Reid who held Emily. "I'm glad to see you two together."

"Thanks Carter." Emily said with a smile. "You should come hang in Ipswich some time. It's not really one of those small towns with one shop." Carter laughed and Parker walked over to them.

"I'll remember that." Carter said.

"I wasn't sure if you would show," Parker admitted. "Especially after what happened with Sarah."

"I'm not letting that skank run my life." Emily told them.

"Where's the beer?" Kate asked. Emily and Kelly snorted and Carter attempted to not change colors.

"We don't drink here. If we were to get caught we would all be kicked off the team." He gave her a smile. "Sodas are in the cooler by the door if you want." Kate gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you, Carter." She put a hand on his shoulder as she passed. Emily let out an annoyed sigh which drew Pogue's attention. She smiled at him and grabbed his arm as she tossed her purse to Kelly.

"Come dance." She ordered when she Kate flirting with a guy who was no other than Zack. He obliged since the song was Dani California, one of his favorites. She looked over her shoulder to the group and nodded her head towards Kate. Reid shook his head at Kate. Pogue kept his distance during the first verse but then put an arm around her waist. She laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Em." He said as they danced.

"For what?" She asked keeping an eye on Kate.

"Trying to distract me from Kate. She does this at every party."

"Things aren't better?" He shook his head. He smiled a second later. "NO!" Pogue spun her and the two started to swing.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you that swinging to this song is pure disrespect for the Red Hot Chili Peppers." He laughed and they continued to swing. Emily ignored the fact that they were being stared at and instead made goofy faces at Pogue. He spun her for the last note and then dipped her. Emily laughed and the people who had watched them applauded. Pogue lifted her and she hugged him.

"Next dance?" he asked as a techno song came on.

"Nah, I should go find Reid." She answered as she noticed her boyfriend was no where in sight. She looked at Kate and saw her sitting on the couch with Zack. She grabbed Danny who was crossing the dance floor and pulled her to Pogue. "But Danny will."

"Yes mother." Danny complained. Emily stuck her tongue out and Danny did the same. Danny then smiled up at Pogue and Emily walked away. "Hi."

"Hey." Emily looked over and caught Pogue's smile directed at Danny. Emily walked of the dance floor and realized the girls were missing.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked her brother.

"Kelly wanted to dance and Tyler didn't so she grabbed my girlfriend." Emily looked at Tyler.

"I dislike this song." Tyler reminded her.

"Where's Reid?" she asked as she rolled her eyes at Tyler.

"I think he went to find a bathroom when the song started." Tyler told her.

"I'm gonna go find him." Emily told them and grabbed Caleb's bottle of Coke.

"Don't trip and break the glass." Tyler warned her. She flipped him off and walked down the hall. She saw Reid and then the girl he was kissing. She debated about saying something but stopped walking when she saw who it was. The coke slipped and shattered on the floor. Reid looked up at the sound. He pushed the girl away and went to touch Emily. Emily turned and walked away before he could reach her. She saw Kelly and went to her determined to leave before anyone saw the tears.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Where's my bag?" Pogue walked over to them clearly pissed.

"She's making out with him."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," Emily muttered as Reid reached for her. "Don't you dare touch me Reid Matthew Garwin."

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly yelled irate at being left out.

"She upset she can't keep a boyfriend." Sarah Beth told them. Emily went to take a step towards Sarah Beth but Danny stepped between them.

"Do not let her get to you." The younger girl told her. "You know she's a bitch."

"You sure know how to pick out the good kissers." Sarah Beth mocked as she gave Reid a wink. Emily lightly pushed Danny out of the way and pushed Sarah onto the floor. Emily punched her a few times before she felt one of the guys use. She felt a pain in her hand and was pulled off of Sarah.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emily screamed as she tried to free herself from Carter's grip. "You used to have class and weren't a slut."

"You're one to talk bitch." Sarah countered as she, too, struggled to be release from Parker. "You're a total different person since you became captain. What'd you do to get it, huh?" Emily freed herself from Carter and grabbed her purse.

"I'm driving back to Ipswich." she told her brother who came to stand next to her.

"She got you good." He commented as he touched the only spot Sarah Beth hit her.

"Yea she got it while we being pulled apart. I have like five of those on her."

"Why'd you hit her?" Zack asked her. Pogue pushed him away from her and stood protectively in front of her.

"Because she doesn't like people making out with the person she thinks is the love of her life." Pogue looked at Kate who stood next to Reid. "And neither do I." He looked at Emily and took the keys out of her hand. "I'll drive." Emily nodded and the two left.

"All because of your jealousy." Kelly commented as she passed Sarah Beth. Tyler looked at Reid before he followed Kelly away from the crowd. Caleb clapped Reid on the shoulder with a disapproving and then followed the youngest son out of the party.

"I stood up for you." Sarah said to Kate. "I stuck up for both of you." She shoved her shoulder into her roommate as she followed her boyfriend.

"What have we done?" Reid asked Kate with tears in his eyes. "What have I done?"

* * *

So what'd think? Review are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

__

I can't resist,

before you go tell me this:

Was it worth it?

Was she worth it?

Pogue turned off the Ipod. Emily didn't look over from the window.

"I can't," he said.

"It's fine," she assured. She took her ipod out of the car adapter and put it in her purse.

"Are you okay?" She laughed a bitter laugh.

"I've had my boyfriend taken from me by my ex-roommate for the second time."

"Dumb question?"

"The dumbest." Pogue laughed and Emily gave him a slight smile. "What about you?"

"I'm not really surprised, but I thought Kate would have a bit more... I don't know."

"Class."

"Yea I guess you can use that word. Of all the guys there she had to choose your bastard of an ex. No offence."

"None taken. I guess I thought the same of Reid, except I never thought he would cheat on me." Pogue looked over at her and took a breath before he answered.

"Do you think maybe she just cornered him to get to you?" Emily looked at him. She had thought the same thing, but Reid Garwin was one known to cheat. She thought after everything they had been through to be together they would live happily ever after like they did in the fairytales.

"I don't know, Pogue. I really can't think about it anymore." He took his right hand off the wheel and entwined in hers.

"I'm here whenever you need." Emily nodded her head and became quiet. Pogue looked over and saw that tears fell from her eyes. He let go of her hand and pushed her head into his chest. She grabbed his hand with her right and hid her face. She cried into his chest and let the tears wet his shirt. Pogue stroked her hand and didn't complain about her ruining his shirt. He knew what it felt like to be cheated. He owed her for standing by him when Kate slept with Aaron. She forgave him even after he lost it and hit her.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized after five minutes. "I ruined your shirt."

"Don't worry about it, Em. I have plenty of other shirts." They pulled off the highway and onto the Ipswich roads.

"Hey can you take me home? I rather not deal with any of Spencer preppy bitches tonight." Pogue laughed.

"You rather deal with your mother instead?"

"I can scream at my mother if she says something. If one of the girls say something I may deck her."

"You wanna spend the night at my place?" Emily gave him a look. "Not like that Emily Lyn Danvers."

"No not that. Do you have a huge bathtub, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and soft fluffy pjs that I can borrow?"

"One of those nights, huh?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're going for a ride on the bike regardless of what I do." Pogue laughed as he turned onto the dirt road that led to her house.

"You know me too well." When they reached her house Pogue pushed the button and the gate was open. He pulled up to the house since it began to rain. "You sure you don't want to come with me. I'll wait for you to get your pjs and ice cream."

"I need some alone time. Pick me up for breakfast?"

"Sure what time?"

"I'll text you when I wake up." She went to open her door but stopped and kissed his cheek instead. "Thanks for everything, Pogue."

"No problem. Call me if she become unbearable though, yea hear."

"Sure thing." Emily grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She ran to the door and opened it. She waved at Pogue (who was waiting to make sure she got in) and then closed the door.

"Your back early," her mother told her.

"Yea I couldn't handle the party," She told her mother as she headed to the kitchen. She took out the emergency pint of ice cream not realizing her mother had followed her.

"So he finally did it," her mother noticed. "Who did he cheat on you with." Emily looked at her mother and realized the older women had been drinking once again.

"You don't know what your talking about mom."

"Do I!" she yelled as she slammed her glass down. "I was married to your father for eighteen year! Do not tell me I know nothing about being with a Son of Ipswich."

"Mother go to bed." Emily took the pint of ice cream and walked towards the stairs.

"I warned you." Emily turned to see her mother with her finger pointed at Emily. "I warned you that it wouldn't work, but you told me it could. All the sons of the covenant are used to getting whatever they wanted. Why would any of them settle for you."

"Stop!" Emily screamed. "You are drunk yet again, mother, and I'm not going to sit her and listen to you ramble." Emily walked up the stairs as her mother continued to rant.

"Get back here this instant you ungrateful..." Emily slammed the door to her room shut to escape the screams. She opened the door to her connecting bathroom and turned the water on to fill the tub. She put bubble bath powder in it (something she did only when she needed to relax) and ate her ice cream while she waited. When it was full she stripped and got into the hot bath. She closed her eyes and went under trying to rid herself of the thoughts in her mind.

He loves me, she thought to herself.

He was using you, her Id told her. None of it was real.

But it was. She held up the bracelet as proof. It was.

Then why hasn't he given you any more presents like those? Before she could answer she heard her mother scream. She got out of the bath at her own pace knowing her mom was probably having one of her melt downs. Emily dried of and went into her room where she put her robe and slippers on. She then went down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mother what's wrong now..." Emily stopped when she saw her mothers body on the floor covered in spider bites. "Mommy?" Emily fell to her mothers side and checked for a pulse. There was none. "Come on mom open your eyes!"

"She won't," said a voice behind her. Emily jumped up and backed away from the attacker shocked.

"How'd you..."

"I think you already know." Emily face dropped in shock as she put a hand on her stomach.

"No," she said in a whisper.

"See you around." The attacker opened the front door and walked down the stairs. Emily sank to the floor and looked at the body.

"I'm so sorry mom," she told her as she began to cry. "I'm so so sorry." Emily pulled her knees to her stomach. She then rested her head on her legs and let her break down and cry.

* * *

So push the blue button and tell me what you think. Come on I'll be your very best friend...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"She's still not answering." Tyler told Caleb. "I'm leaving a voice mail." Reid was driving the hummer as Tyler and Caleb tried to get in contact with Emily and Pogue. The three had felt someone use, and assumed it was Emily blowing off steam. Caleb started to worry after his sister wouldn't even pick up for Kelly.

"Hey,"

"Hey Em it's…"

"If this is Reid I don't want to talk. Anyone else you know the drill." The beep came.

"Hey it's Tyler. Pick up your phone and call me back. It's really important." He hung up the phone and looked at Caleb in the rear view mirror.

"I don't get why she wouldn't pick up for Kelly." Caleb admitted. "And where the hell is Pogue?"

"I can think of a place he is." Reid mumbled.

"They wouldn't do that," Tyler reminded his best friend. Caleb flipped opened his phone and called Pogue for the fourth time. The phone rang two times before it was answered.

"Hey man what's up? You called me three times while I was on the bike."

"Where's Emily?"

"At your house. Caleb what's going on?"

"Someone used and it wasn't one of us."

"Yea I felt it about forty five minutes ago. I thought it was Reid."

"No I wasn't. Em hasn't picked her phone for any of us. Not even for Kelly." There was a pause on the other line.

"I'm heading over there right now."

"We'll meet you there." Caleb hung up the phone. "Reid take a right. She's at the house." Reid took the sharp turn without reducing his speed.

"Where's Pogue?" Tyler asked Caleb as he grabbed the door handle.

"He was on the bike. I guess they needed there own time alone." A green Porsche pulled behind the Hummer. The two cars drove twenty miles over the speed limit to get to the manor quicker. When they pulled up the gate was open, along with the front door. Caleb jumped out of the car the fastest and ran into the house. Reid was right behind him.

"Emily!" Reid yelled worried. Tyler and Pogue joined them shortly after. Reid was half way up the stairs when he heard Caleb yell. He ran back down to see Caleb standing over his mother's dead body.

"Come on Caleb, you don't have to see this." Pogue said with him arm around his best friend trying to lead him away from the scene.

"Her cheek is marked." Caleb noticed. "By the fifth blood line." Reid took at his phone and dialed 911.

"Nine, one, one what is…"

"There's been a murder," Reid interrupted. He gave the address and hung up the phone. Caleb still hovered over the body as he cried. Pogue still had an arm around his shoulder. Tyler looked at Reid and was about to say something when something else caught his attention. Tyler walked over to the corner and squatted down.

"Baby what are you doing in here?" Tyler asked as he took her hand. Caleb turned around and looked at his sister. "Come on we'll go get a drink."

"I didn't want to leave her alone." Emily claimed in a cracked voice. Her eyes were blood shot and her contacts were dried out in her hand.

"Em you don't have to be in here." Pogue told her.

"I deserve to suffer." she told them. "It's my fault."

"Sweetie don't say that," Tyler demanded.

"Look at her face Ty and tell me it isn't." There was a knock on the door which made the five of them jump. Reid went to answer it and returned with two police officers. They saw the body, and one of them went in the other room to talk on the police radio.

"Which one of you is the child?" the other officer asked.

"I am." Caleb and Emily said in unison. The officer looked from Emily to Caleb.

"She was here when it happened." Caleb explained. "Let me take care of her and then I can talk to you."

"Not a problem." the officer answered noticing Emily was only in a robe. Tyler helped her up and Caleb took her from him and escorted her to the doorway.

"I need you to get dressed." Caleb told her. "They're probably going to want to ask you some questions." Emily acted as though she couldn't hear him and stared their mother. "Emily stay with me."

"It was him." Emily told her brother in a whisper looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how, but it was." Caleb kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug.

"One problem at a time." He replied as he let her go. "Do you want one of the guys to help you up?"

"No I can handle it." He watched her run up the stairs before he returned to the living room. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed someone had put a sheet over the body.

"So you guys are close friends with the family?" The officer was asking the other Sons.

"They're like my brothers," Caleb told the officer. "Reid is actually dating my sister." The officer's face formed an "O" as he wrote down the statement on his pad. There was a knock on the door again and the other officer returned with two EMS officials.

"Mr. Danvers we're going to take the body to the Coroners." The head EMS official told him. Caleb nodded and sat on the couch rubbing his temples. "We need you to sign this." Caleb signed the paper and the officer gave him a stack of papers to fill out about his mother.

"I'll take care of this." Reid offered. Pogue nodded and sat with Caleb.

"You want help?" Reid looked at his youngest brother.

"Take care of her for me." The three looked at Reid as if he had two heads. Reid left the room to go sit and do the paper work.

"It's gonna be a long night, isn't it?" Caleb asked his two brothers. Neither answered since they all knew the answer.

* * *

Reviews equals the next ch being written faster :P


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- I forgot 2 do this for this story but I don not own any of the orginal charecters from the Covenant. Emily and the others you don't regonize are mine.**

Chapter Nine

"So you heard your mother scream and you didn't come to see what was wrong?" Emily looked at the detective, but couldn't clearly see him. They had handcuffed her and taken her to the police station before she could put in a new pair of contacts. Her glasses were weaker than her contacts.

"Like I said before, I thought she was having one of her melt downs." Emily repeated. She wished that Mr. Simms would get here already. The detective was really pissing her off.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked her. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. She would have probably given him another sarcastic remark. "I think you caught a spider knowing she was allergic to them and then cut her face to make it look like someone else did it. I think it's your fault." Emily felt her stomach turn. It was her fault.

"And what evidence do you have against my client?" Mr. Simms asked. Emily looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. "Oh sweet heart." He walked over to her and took the seat next her and gave her a long kissed on the top of her head. "It's going to be alright."

"It's always nice to see you, Matthew." The detective said in a unpleasant tone to Mr. Simms. "I thought the night shift was Carl's shift." Mr. Simms stared at the detective.

"Do you even know who this young lady is?" He asked.

"A suspect for murder."

"No, this is Emily Danvers. I want the two officers who responded to the house here now." The detective stiffened, but told the lower officer to get them. Emily let a sob out and Mr. Simms took one of her hands.

"It's going to be alrig…" He stopped when he noticed the marks around her wrist. "Em, what happened?" The two officers from earlier returned.

"Detective Morris put the hand cuffs on her." One of the officers told Mr. Simms.

"And why was she taken into custody?"

"She was the only one at the house when the murder took place." The other officer answered.

"And the victim had her murder's blood on her arm while your client also had blood on her." Morris added. Mr. Simms looked at Emily and waited for her response.

"I tried to wipe the blood away to see the mark…" Emily felt another set of tears coming. "And it was…" She couldn't bare to say his name. The one who had played a role in killing her father. It was too much for her to handle. She cried the tears that she was struggling to keep in.

"Do we have a picture of this 'mark'?" Mr. Simms asked.

"It a pagan mark." Morris said as he showed Mr. Simms the picture.

"Putnam." Mr. Simms hissed.

"What was that Matthew?" There was a knock on the door and the receptionist came in.

"Detective Morris the DNA test came back and it matches the kid that went missing two months ago from the old barn."

"Chase Collins?"

"Yes Sir." Mr. Simms squeezed Emily's hand. She looked up at him ashamed and terrified.

"Does this mean I can go home?" She asked her uncle. Mr. Simms looked at Morris.

"I think we can let her go home and come back for more questioning, right Morris?"

"I rather her stay here in police custody." Emily's inhaled a shallow breath. She was not a convict.

"Police custody has given her unnecessary wounds. She was falsely accused and then mishandled. Don't think that the judge and the Commissioner will not hear about this. If you rather I call them to discuses this now…"

"Get her out of here." Mr. Simms picked up his brief case and lead her out of the room.

"I'm going to have your name cleared by the end of tonight." Mr. Simms promised her as they walked. "I'm actually going to have a chat with Bob and Francis to get Morris straightened out. Don't worry about a thing." He stopped in the office waiting area and Emily looked up to see Tyler walking towards her.

"Thanks Papa Simms." Emily whispered as she hugged the man who was her uncle.

"Not a problem sweet heart." She released him and was not surprised when Tyler took her hand. They walked out of the building together holding hands.

"How's Cal?" She asked as they walked to the Hummer.

"He's been better." Tyler answered. He opened her door for her and held his hand out to help her in. She took it too tired to argue and checked her watch. It was after two in the morning. Tyler got in the car and didn't start the car.

"Ty?" He looked up at the sound of his name.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him from you… again." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed the other.

"I love you Tyler." He laughed at her.

"What just because you broke up your gonna try and get Kelly to break up with me?" Emily's face dropped a bit. "Hey I was joking." He started the car and backed out. He then grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Penny for your thoughts."

"She always said this would happen."

"That she would be killed?"

"No moron, that Reid would cheat."

"Yea we talked about that. He said he'd leave you alone and talk to you about it after every thing is a bit calmer. He doesn't want you to deal with stress."

"Like I'm not stressed already." They pulled into the manor driveway and got out of the car.

"Hey we're back." Tyler called when they were inside. They walked into the kitchen and found the guys seated around the table. "Check out Miss sprung from behind bars." Emily punched Tyler in the stomach and hugged Caleb.

"You okay?" She asked her brother.

"You're the one who got arrested." He smirked.

"Shut it." Caleb smiled as she took the seat between him and Pogue.

"Your alright though, right?" Pogue asked her.

"Yep." Emily put her head down and listened to the boys talk about how Chase could be back. Reid looked at Emily (surprised she wasn't talking) and saw she was dead asleep. He reached across the table and pushed her silver curl out of her face. Caleb watched his younger brother show his true soft side. Reid caught his fearless leaders eye and dropped his gaze.

"You wanna carry her up or should I?" Caleb asked Reid.

"I got her." The blond son promised. Caleb nodded his head and Reid picked Emily up. She stirred.

"Reid what are you doing?" Emily asked half asleep.

"Go back to sleep, love." He ignored the looks of his brother and carried up the stairs to her bed. He laid her on her bed and took her Converses' off her feet. He looked at her when he was done and saw she was watching him still half asleep.

"Why'd you do it Reid?"

"She cornered me and…" He stopped when he saw her asleep. "You are the biggest pain in the ass Emily Lyn Danvers." He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her on the lip softly. He went to get up, but found he couldn't move. He watched his girlfriend sleep and held her hand. He stroked it from time to time but he mostly watched her sleep. He watched and thought. She was strong, he knew that, but she didn't deserve any of this.

"Hey." Caleb greeted from the doorway. Reid looked up at him. "She's gorgeous when she sleeps, isn't she?"

"I don't think I really need to answer that." He returned his gaze to Emily. She was so peaceful when she slept.

"I get that you want to stay with her." Caleb told him as he walked towards the bed. "But you can't. She needs space and if she sees you in her room tomorrow morning she's gonna flip." Reid let go of Emily's hand hand and got up.

"I'll just go then. Call me if he comes back." Caleb put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"The sheets for the guest room are in the cabinet." Reid smiled.

"Thanks Caleb." Reid left the room and Caleb sat on the edge of the bed. Emily stirred and opened her eyes.

"Caleb what's wrong?" She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She smiled and laid back down.

"I'm fine Caleb." Her eyes closed.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Caleb."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Emily woke up the next morning remembering the horrible dream she had. When she realized she was in her room, she broke down and cried. It was real, not a dream. He was back and he had killed her mother. She recomposed herself (not wanting Caleb to wake up) and got dressed to run. She left a note for Caleb on her bed and climbed out her window. She would use the door but the stairs creaked.

She ran for five minutes before she lost her concentration and tripped. She laid on the floor, unable to force herself to get up. She let the tears fall for a few minutes before she got up and started to run. She tripped again except this time she knew the rock had not been there before. She got up knowing he was near.

"I know you're hear." she whispered with no fear in her voice. "You can't scare me, so you might as well come out a face me like the man you pretend to be!"

"This is the only time I can talk to you without your 'brothers' around." Emily turned around to see chase leaned up against a tree. She tried to run, but her body wouldn't obey. She tried to flex her finger and found that she couldn't. She was in a holding spell by him, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"How the hell were you able to come back?" she asked bitterly.

"Language," he criticized. "Although your temper is one of the things I love about you. As for the question, you of all people should know the answer." He took a step towards her and cupped her face with a hand. "There are some rules even your forefathers cannot break."

"Get your hand off of me you bastard!" She ordered on the verge of tears. "Haven't you ruined our lives enough." His eyes become soft. They reminded her of the day they were on the roof of Spencer. It seemed forever ago, yet it was little more than a month ago.

"I didn't mean to kill her. She was rambling and I let slip how I was able to get back. She yelled and screamed and told me it would be better if it was Reid. She threaten to tell them, and I couldn't have that."

"Go back to hell Chase! Don't you dare come and try to be back in my life. As soon as I find a way to reverse the situation you're back to where you came from, and I'm going to be with Reid." He let got of her annoyed.

"How could you even be with him! After everything we've been through."

"You tried to kill me and the people I love the most."

"No. I only tried to get rid of them and their pathetic little Covenant. But none of that matters anymore. We could start our own Covenant without their powers and still be more powerful than them. There are other like us Emmekins."

"Don't you dare call me that!" She felt angry tears fall from her face. She closed her eyes and summoned her powers to free herself from his grip. She opened her eyes and heard what sounded like a dirt bike in the distance.

"Like it or not we're back in each others lives," Chase told her. Emily looked over her shoulder to see that Pogue's familiar motor cycle approached them. When she looked back at Chase, she found him gone. Pogue stopped near her and took his helmet off.

"Who was that?" Emily ignored the question and scanned the area around her.

_Where did he go_, she thought.

"Em." Emily jumped at his touch. She gave him an apologetic look and ran a hand through her hear. "It wasn't him, was it?" She dropped head so he wouldn't see her face.

"I can't even go for a run without him bothering me." She looked up at Pogue in tears. "I can't do this. I can't be hiding in a room afraid he'll come and find me."

"Hey," he comforted pulling her into his arms. She pushed him away an turned around.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she told him as she cried. She felt arms circle around her waist and felt him kissing her head. She turned around and buried her head into his shirt. "Hold me?" It sound like a command but Pogue knew it was a question. He held her closer afraid to let her go.

"Yea, I'm here." When she got herself under control she smiled up at him.

"I've ruined your shirt for the second day in a row. You sure you still want to hang around with me." Pogue smiled.

"And miss all the fun that gets pulled to you? Wouldn't miss it for the world." He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her. Emily welcomed it and kissed him back. Both were in a venerable condition and knew they needed each other. Pogue pulled away when he came to his senses and took a step away from her.

"What's wrong?" He laughed a bitter laugh.

"I just kissed my best friend's sister and my other best friend's girlfriend." Emily gave him a look. "Even if you don't want to be called it your still Reid's girl." Emily took his hand and pulled him towards her.

"We can blame the hormones," she told him. "Besides I did kiss Tyler once after a very sleep deprived night and we're still best friends." They walked towards the motorcycle.

"And when was this?"

"Last summer when I was in Boston just about everyday for swim practice."

"Oh." He handed her his helmet and she put it on without a debate. She was too tired to fight. They drove back to the manor and went into the quiet house. She expected her brother to be asleep, and was surprised to see him awake. He was also joined by Reid.

"Where were you?" Caleb asked. He was furious. It was the same look he got when she didn't call to check in after she got back to Spencer's. The only exception was this look was ten times worse.

"I went for a run and ran into Pogue."

"That's not all she ran into…" Pogue stopped when he saw the look on her face. She was about to rip his head off. She knew Caleb would put her on house arrest after this one.

"What does that mean?" Reid asked. Emily glared at Reid. How dare he spend the night at her house after he kissed a whore.

"Nothing." She turned and headed for the stairs, but Caleb grabbed her hand.

"You saw him, didn't you?" She didn't answer. "Emily, what the hell is going through your head." She lowered her face unable to answer. "Can you think for just a minute." If she would have thought about what she was doing that night, she wouldn't be in the condtion she was. He wouldn't be back and her mom would still be alive. "Fine, don't answer. I don't want you leaving the house without one of us and you're moving back here." Emily looked up at him and forced the tears back. It was her fault, but he didn't have to boss her around. She wanted to scream and admit everything.

"Whatever you say." He let go of her scared of the look on her face and the venom in her voice. She ran up the stairs out of their sight. She would have locked herself in her room, but she needed to check something.

She went into her mother's room and locked the door. She then went into the attaching bathroom and searched through the cabinets for the item she needed. For the first time in her life, Emily was grateful that her mother had other relationships. If her mother wasn't, she would have to sneak out of the house and go to the store. One of the guys probably would have caught buying it. If she was lucky enough not be caught by them, she would defiantly hear the rumors come Monday at school. She found the box she needed and took the test out it. She did as the directions told her to and paced as she waited for the result to come in.

After what seemed forever there was beep to tell her it was done. She picked the applicator up and looked at what it said. She then gasped and flung it to the other side of the room. She leaned on the sink for support and lifted her head. She looked at her reflection and saw a scared girl who needed to hear what the test told her.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while but I had major writters block when it came to this chapter. I still don't think it's one of my best but it's written so thats a plus!

Reviews love and more chs


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The phone rang very loud the next morning which woke the two girls. Kelly (who had spent the night) answered the phone since it was on her side of the bed.

"Danvers' resident." She listened for a moment and then handed the phone to Emily. "Morris."

"Good morning, Detective," Emily greeted.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but I thought you would like to know that your mother's body is being released."

"Thank-you for being so considerate." She wrote down the address of the funeral home and hung up the phone. She then put on her robe and left Kelly asleep in the bed. She knocked on her brother's door. She opened it after a minute or two and was surprised to find him not there. She ran down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Where's Caleb?" she asked Reid who was sitting on her couch watching TV.

"Dunno."

"Cut the shit Reid." Reid looked up at her. She had every right to be mad. She (yet again) was being forced to move back somewhere without her own say. She also had a Son with her every second of the day. The Sons tried to keep their secrets concealed, but were having a hard time doing so. Reid sighed.

"He went to see Mr. Simms about what he has to do to keep custody of you."

"But I'll be seventeen in a few months. Besides I'm graduating in May."

"I know that, but he wants to make sure he can keep you."

"And he couldn't just tell me this. Un-flipping real." She left the room and got to the first step of the staircase before she felt a hand on hers. She turned around and found Reid in front of her.

"Look, I know you're still made at me, and you deserve to be." He looked down for a moment as if he was nervous about he was saying. "But if you want to talk about your mom and all this crap I'm here for you." He looked up and she found herself staring into his pale blue eyes. "I really am." She looked at him speechless. She had wanted to talk to him, but she still felt a twinge in her stomach since the party. She nodded her head and he let go of her hand. He turned his back on her and returned to the living room. She debated if he was trying to give her space as she headed back up the stairs.

***

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," Caleb said as he sat next to Emily on their back lawn. She ignored him and continued to gaze into the woods. "Reid told me you were looking for me."

"Detective Morris called. He's releasing the body."

"Yea Reid told me."

"Then why would you bother me?"

"Maybe because you've been distant for the past day." Emily gave him a look.

"So what you're trying to tell me how to deal with my pain now. You are so unreal." She got up and went into the house.

"Emily are you…" She shoved past Tyler and the other guys and stormed up to her room. She even added the slam of the door for the full effect. She laid in her bed and cried into her pillow. After crying for a while, she fell asleep.

_She was in Putnam's barn in her street clothes. She looked around and found Chase. There was a bright light and she was suddenly in a ballroom. She looked to see herself in white gown. Chase grabbed her arm and she found her unable to resist his will._

"_You look lovely in white," he told her as they begun to dance a waltz._

"_Chase leave me alone," Emily begged almost in tears. "Haven't you already taken enough from me?"_

"_Our child was your doing, remember."_

"_How did you kno…"_

"_I knew that night." Emily gasped as the realization came to her._

"_That's how you were able to come back, wasn't it." She starred him in the eye. "The Law of Children the founders of the Covenant created." He smiled._

"_I knew you were smart enough to figure it out."_

"_So it's my fault." She broke free of his grip. This surprised both of them and they stood there stunned. _

"_Emily I never meant for things to spiral out of control like this, but I'm not sorry. This is everything that should have happened. I deserve to be here, and part of this pathetic Covenant."_

"_You don't. It just goes to prove that you, like Putnam, think only to destroy." She looked down at herself. "And take what you please despite who it hurts." _

"_I'm done arguing with you," he said in a harsh tone. "You were the one who made the offer and I was the one who accepted."_

"_I think trying to kill the Sons and killing my mother are examples of going back on your end of the deal." Chase smiled an evil smile._

"_Yes, but at the time you believed I wouldn't which allowed you to conceive. You still believe the best in people even when you shouldn't."_

"_And what makes you think I'll actually have this child?"_

"_It's been a month. The child's powers are connected to yours." Emily sighed a defeat pant. She knew there was no way out of this. "And I wonder what your dear 'brothers' will say after they figure out that the reason I'm back is you. Will they scarfice you for the good of the many?" He laughed as she cried. "I may just have to kill a few more people to see if they will._

"_Chase, please I'm begging you to stop." She grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest. "Please just take me and leave them alone. Don't hurt them anymore." Chase shoved her back and harshly grabbed her face._

"_After all the threats you just spoke, you really think I will?" He looked past her. "Hmmm, I may just have to speed up them figuring it out just to see how Garwin reacts. Could you imagine what he'll do when he finds out?" He laughed again. "Well they may not be the brightest bunch, but I'm sure they can figure it out in do time. Until then my sweet."_

Emily woke up with tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and went into the chest at the foot of her bed. She took out four candles and lit them. She then recited an incantation which allowed her to create a copy of The Book of Damnation. It would only last an hour, but that was enough time for her to start a plan to defeat Chase. She only hopped she wouldn't have to involve the boys. That was her greatest fear at the moment.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took forever. I really couldn't figure out where I wanted to go at this point. I know now so there will be more updates.

**REMEMBER: Reviews Rock :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Caleb got up the next morning with Sarah in his bed. She had been sleeping over since his mothers death. She knew he was hurting and that Emily was just as bad. She opened her eyes some how sensing he was awake.

"Morning," she said kissing his temple. "You ready?" He tighten the arm that was around her neck and pulled her closer. Today was the day he would finally burry his mother.

"I don't know if I can keep it together," he admitted. "For Emily I mean." Sarah kissed him.

"There are lots of people here for her," Sarah reminded him. "Let them take care of her. You can't keep everything in, Caleb. It'll kill you." Caleb kissed Sarah's head.

"I don't know how I could get through this without you Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

"I'm going to go make some coffee."

"I'll be down in a sec. Just let me freshen up." Caleb went down stairs and found his sister asleep on the kitchen counter surrounded by books. He saw the coffee maker on and realized she never went to sleep when everyone else did.

"Emmekins," he whispered as he slightly shook her. Her head shot up and she almost fell off the stool.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Eight. How old is the coffee?"

"Caleb don't start," Emily demanded taking a sip of her now cold coffee. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"When did you go to sleep?"

"I made another pot at five thirty, so sixish. Or maybe it was six-thirty. I don't know."

"Morning Em," Sarah greeted.

"Hey," Emily replied. "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe it'll wake me up."

"The families are going to be here in a half hour for breakfast," Caleb reminded her.

"Then I'll be quick." She grabbed the books and ran upstairs. She took a quick shower and used her blow drier that straightened her hair. She didn't put makeup on but instead put her glasses on. Her eyes were already red from no sleep and didn't want them to get more red from her contacts. She put on a black velvet matching jacket and pants set. She tried to put her necklace on but kept missing the clasp.

"Allow me," a voice said from behind her. Reid took the necklace from her and she pulled her hair up. He closed the necklace and she let go of her hair. "I almost forget you wear glasses."

"I thought it'd be for the best," she admitted. She tried not to think about how close they were. She thought about how unfair it was that he was trying to be nice and how she was trying to keep away from him. She turned around. "We should probably…"

"Yea," he agreed. Emily noticed he was biting his fingers again which made her heart leap in guilt. He loved her, but she couldn't let him back in. After Chase's last threat she would send herself to Alaska before she would be with him again. She took his hand before they went down the stairs.

"Reid we have to talk," she said bravely.

"Sure." She heard the front door open and dragged him into her father's old office. Reid closed the door behind him and she took a seat in the computer chair. She ran a hand half way through her hair before she stopped and realized what she did. Reid sat in a chair next to her.

"Em we don't need to do this today," he told her gently. Emily shook her head.

"No actually we do." she took a deep breath and said a quick prayer for courage. "With everything that's happened I don't know what to think any more." He took one of her hands and put it in between his.

"Emily you don't have to be afraid. I would never cheat on you willingly. She grabbed my face just as you saw us."

"I know." She had seen Sarah Beth do it so many times. "And I trust you. I always will. You caught me as I fell." They laughed at their own private joke. "But right now I just need some time to figure some stuff out. And to do that I need some alone time." She paused for a moment. "From all the sons." He sighed.

"I can understand me, but you shouldn't avoid the others."

"It's just until figure some stuff out." Reid looked at her and knelt in front of her. He pulled her onto the floor with him.

"Em, what are you hiding?"

"What makes you think…"

"Emily Lyn it's me. You think I don't know when something's off." She didn't meet his eyes. "Em please if you're in trouble let me help." She looked him in the eye.

"The only trouble I'm in is the fact I'm burying my mother." Before he could responded she walked out of the room.

***

"So how's your mom doing?" Emily asked Kelly as they drove to the Graveyard. "I've been so rapped up in my problems that I never asked."

"So doing better," Kelly told her. "She sends her love to you. If we were still at BE she probably would have sent some pies with one of the guys." Emily laughed.

"I love your mom. She still thinks of others before herself."

"She feels a lot better though. She's certain it's because the house is brighter."

"Ahh the power of positive thinking," Emily joked. The two laughed. Kelly looked at Emily a few times before she returned her focus her attention to the road. "Kelly what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emily gave her a look and Kelly caught it out the corner of her eye. "Reid told me about your talk."

"And?"

"And I'm not sure if I should worry or not."

"Don't worry, Hun, I'll be fine."

"Just promise you won't shut down. I'm here."

"I know, Kelly. I know." Kelly pulled into the grave yard behind the Hummer. The guys were in it along with Sarah. Caleb wanted her to ride with him, Reid, and Sarah in the Mustang. She refused and told him that her best friend would drive her. He didn't argue after that. She got out of the car and met her brother.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they walked towards the crypt. They were greeted by acquaintance of their mother. All of them said how they used to be so closed with their mother before the death of her husband. They told them how they wished she would have come out more often after their father's death. Emily excused herself after talking with Caleb and Provost Higgins (who surprised them by coming) and went over to her mother's open coffin. She crossed herself before she knelt before it.

"I keep thinking if I wish hard enough you'll open your eyes," she said in a whisper. "But I guess I can't." She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She took a breath and tried to calm herself. "I'm trying to tell them, but I'm afraid they're going to be hurt." She closed her eyes to hold the tears back. "I love you mom. I always have and forever will." She got up and turned around to see a familiar face a few feet behind her. She suddenly felt weak at heart.

"Hey," Carter said softly.

"Hi," she managed to squeak. She felt tears and quickly muttered, "Excuse me." She turned to go but felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Emily it's okay." She turned and buried her head into his jacket to silence the cries that forced their way out. She felt him stroke her head which only made her cry harder. She gave up and cried about the things that had happened the past few days. He stood there holding her and kissing her hair. They stayed liked that for a good minute until she pulled away.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as she wiped the tears. She looked for her purse to get a tissue, but he pulled one out of his pocket for her. She laughed and blew her nose.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Caleb came up to them. "Hey Caleb I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"Thanks," Caleb said as they shook hands. "Emily we're getting ready to start." Emily looked up Carter. She really needed him to be her support.

_Damn it_! She thought. _Stop being a spoiled selfish bitch and deal with your own crap on your own_!

"You want me sit with you?" Carter asked. Emily gave him a smile.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Carter gave her an understanding look. Caleb looked back and forth between them confused. "He would kill Reid." Caleb shook his head.

"Let's deal with one problem at a time, shall we?" Emily rolled her eyes and gave Carter a smile. He nodded his head towards the last rows. She saw that a few of the guys from the B.E. swim team were there. Danny was with them as well. Emily made a mental note to thank them for coming later. Kelly was at her right side as soon as Emily sat down.

"I'm here," Kelly reminded her best friend. Emily smiled in thanks. Pogue sat on her other side separating Caleb and Emily. They all knew that the two couldn't let go if they were next to each other. Sarah sat dutifully next to Caleb. Tyler sat next to his girlfriend with Reid on his other side.

"Good morning," Gordon greeted. "We gather here to remember our lost sister Evelyn. Evelyn was a dutiful mother and beloved friend to many." Emily wanted to snort but didn't. "Her life ended before she could begin to live it again." Kelly grabbed Emily's hand sensing the pain.

"I'm okay," Emily assured her in a whisper.

"We all greave for her lost. We must remember that death is only the beginning. We should remember her death, but not let ourselves be ruled by it. If you all would be so kind as to bow your head." Everyone did. "Mighty Lord creature of all thing we ask you to please guide Evelyn to her final resting place. In Jesus name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," they all repeated.

"The coffin shall now be closed and placed into the crypt." The guys got up and went towards the coffin. Gordon personally closed it himself. A darkling appeared in front of her in the form of her mother.

_**This all your fault**_, it told her. _**You're the reason I'm dead**_. The image of Chase over her mothers dead body popped into her head. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Reid turned around and saw the darkling. The darkling dissolved as the others turned around. Emily met Reid's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Emily!" someone yelled as she ran away from the crypt. When she was out of sight she disappeared so no one could see her.

* * *

AN- Reviews= pure hapiness :)


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Emily reappeared by the Dells. She hadn't meant to appear there, but it just happened. She clutched her hair, annoyed at herself. Since when did she have to run from anyone?

"Are you lost, Miss?" a boy from behind her asked. He looked a few years older than her. She smiled politely.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on, sweet heart, we'll help you find home," said another from beside her. She looked and saw two more guys approaching. She wanted to use but thought it would be a bad idea.

"I'm fine thanks," she said again backing away. "I'll just be going." The red head grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going love?"

"You better leave me alone," she threatened struggling.

"Or what?" the first one asked. His eye turned a familiar black. She gasped and broke away only to bump into something.

The word, "Boo," was whispered in her ear. She backed away from Chase with her eyes pitch black.

"I swear to God if you're looking for a fight I'll kill you myself." The other guys laughed. Chase smiled.

"My fearless bride," he said.

"No bride of your's, bastard." A force came over her and knocked her to the ground.

"Easy Nate," Chase said to the brunette who's eyes were black. His eyes turned back, and she used the moment of weakness to attack. She attacked the four new comers first before focusing on Chase. He tossed a fireball at her, but she dodged it easily. She threw up her hand and a bolt of lightning hit the earth. Chase, to her discontent, dodged it at the last second. A twig snapped behind her. She turned to see the red haired boy with black eyes. She was unable to move

"Nice Pat," Nathan said joining him with the same eye color. She was lifted into the air. The other two boys came behind them. She suddenly felt short of breath. She clutched her throat as breathing became harder.

"Easy boys," Chase cautioned. "She is carrying my child." The blond haired laughed.

"She must have been a real pleasure." His eyes wandered over her body full of lust.

"So this is your little group that can defeat the covenant?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "A group that won't even lay their eyes off your child's mother. How pathetic." The strain on her throat tightened. She started to tear.

"Your brothers have this idea where they are the only ones with powers," Chase told her.

"We're the same thing as they are in Ireland," Pat told her. "Isaac's father was the one who sent us."

"Father met Chase as was trying to escape from your brother," the blond told her. "Chase would of died if it wasn't for us."

"Then you just let the single worse evil thing in the world…" She couldn't breath. She could feel that it was Chase using this time.

"Em!" a voice yelled. The forces dropped her. When she looked up it was only her and Pogue. "Emily, are you okay baby girl?" She rolled onto her side and coughed. He let her and helped her to her feet when she was finished.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"We felt someone using and figured it was you because you were upset," he told her. "We didn't realize… who were they?"

"Friends of Chase."

"I thought that was him." He stroked her face and looked for marks. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Not badly. Chase just wanted me not to be able to breath so he could rant without interruption." She coughed again.

"Come here I'll take you home." He wrapped her into a bear hug and they disappeared. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt that she was on solid ground. She collapsed onto the couch.

"Ty and Reid with Caleb?" she asked.

"Yea. Tyler wanted to come, but Sarah asked him to stay."

"Hmmm." She closed her eyes and leaned into the cushions. "Sleep sounds perfect right now."

"Hey people are coming to the reception here, remember."

"Can't we just tell them to leave." Pogue poked her side and she sat up. She curled into an upright ball and leaned her head into his chest. He threw his arm around her as the door opened. The rest of the group came in and joined them.

"You okay?" Caleb asked as he knelt by her side.

"I'm fine," she promised as she nudged Pogue.

"She ran into Chase," Pogue told his best friend. Emily rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Caleb yelled.

"Yea and a few of his friends with powers."

"Do you now what shut up means?" Emily asked him.

"Em this is serious," Tyler reminded her.

"Look I'm fine…"

"But you were hanging a good five feet in the air when I got to you," Pogue argued.

"And I still would have been fine?"

"Why because you think he loved you?" Reid asked. She felt her cheeks redden in anger.

"No because I'm really Alien," she replied as she shoved past them. Reid caught her hand. "Can I go change?"

"When you tell us why you're being so secretive," Caleb told her. "Why you say you need time away from us." She glared at Reid.

"How about this: I hate being controlled." She broke Reid's grip on her. He grabbed her again. Her eyes darkened prepared to use. He did the same. Kelly pushed Reid away Emily.

"Enough!" She yelled. "You keep pulling this shit and she'll have a mental break down." Kelly looked at Emily. "Go ahead, sweetie. They're not going to stop you." She folded her arms across her chest like a true Boston girl. Emily laughed as she ran up the stairs.

***

"Hey I need to talk to you," Emily told Caleb after everyone left. Her brothers along with Sarah and Kelly were the only ones left. They had stayed to help clean. Caleb looked surprised but followed her into another room. Emily closed he door and spelled the room so the others couldn't listen.

"What's up?"

"I think we should ask Sarah and Kelly to move in." Caleb looked a bit surprised. "Sarah told me Kate is moving back into her house. I don't think Sarah should stay in a dorm by herself."

"And what about Kelly?" It Emily a minute to realize what he meant.

"You said you wanted me to move back in."

"You don't have to." Emily thought for a minute.

"It would be safer if I moved back in." She paused and looked Caleb in the eye. "And they move in too." Caleb sighed.

"Let's go tell them." Emily hugged him and skipped out of the room to go spread the good news.

* * *

So in trying to make up for not updating for so long, I'm going to write a Song Fic dealing with Emily and Keith/Chase's relationship. It'll be up the same time the next ch is up.

As always please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my devoted readers! I am so sorry about the wait. Between Writer's block and no time it's been difficult to write for this story, but I think I've got it back under control.

As a special bonus/apology/ plead to keep reading (jk the last one) I've written a songfic based around Chase and Emily's relationship so check it out!!!

Ch 14

Emily walked into second period late the next day. Her teacher was talking to a boy with brown hair. When the kid turned around she realized it was Carter with his natural hair. Her mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it when she heard the laughs of her classmates.

"Hey girl." Emily ignored him and handed her math teacher her pass.

"Guidance wanted to talk to me. I'm sorry for my tardiness Miss Erins."

"It's alright, Emily. Go ahead and take your seat. I would like to talk to you tomorrow before class privately if possible."

"Yes Miss." She went to her seat and ignored Tyler's questionable look. Kelly had switched out of Calculus so they were the only two of their group in the class. The others took pre-Calc.

"Baby, what is it?" Tyler asked.

"Carter." Tyler looked at the kid to her.

"I thought he had blond hair."

"He bleached it a while back, but I guess he colored it normal shade."

"Class this Mr.," she paused looking at the name. "I'm sorry how do you pronounce your first name?"

"I just go by my last name." The teacher smiled.

"That will make it so much easier. Class this is Mr. Carter. I would like you to welcome him. You can take a seat behind Tyler. Mr. Simms would rise your hand, please." Tyler did as he was asked. "Feel free to ask him or Miss Danvers, who walked in late, for help. Miss Danvers if you would raise your hand please."

"No need," Carter said before Emily could. "I previously know Emily."

"Was she in your earlier class?"

"No we used to go to school together." The teacher looked at Carter's pass and smiled.

"The third B.E. transfer this year," she cheered. "Oh this is such a good year for Spencer." The class laughed. Emily rolled her eyes while Tyler placed a hand over his mouth to refrain from laughing. "Go ahead and take your seat."

"Hey man nice to see you again," Carter greeted as he shook hands with Tyler.

"Yea you too."

"Since we only have about ten minutes left I'll let you have the rest of the period to yourselves," the teacher told them. Emily stared at the smart board. She was trying to make sense of the notes.

"This makes no sense." She turned to Tyler. "You're going to have to go over this with me."

"What else is new?" he joked. "Lunch?"

"I kind of want to relax during lunch. Plus I have make up from being out Monday and Tuesday."

"How about Nicky's after practice." She made a face. "Come on I'll buy you a milkshake."

"Done." She looked at Carter who was staring at her.

"Is she ever going to talk to me?" he asked Tyler.

"I don't know, dude. She's been moody lately." She gave Tyler a glare. "See what I mean."

"Em, come on. Tell me what I did wrong."

"You never mentioned your transfer once yesterday." He made a face.

"I sorry," he said in a little kids voice. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Let me see your schedule." He gave it to her and she wrinkled her nose. "Freak, you're in all my classes." Tyler gave them an odd look.

"You're in choir?" he asked Carter.

"Yea," Carter answered. "Tenor." Tyler smirked. "What?"

"Nothing," Emily answered as she gave Tyler a look.

"No really."

"Isn't choir for girls?" Tyler asked as the bell rang. Carter smiled.

"Why do you think I'm in it?" Carter told him. Tyler laughed.

"Come on playa," Emily replied. "Or we'll be late. See ya next period Ty."

"Later guys."

They went to choir and Emily personally introduced Carter to their teacher. He sang a few bars of the song they were singing so he could be tested. She listened to the girls "ohh" and "ahh" but ignored them. She took him to the boys locker room after choir so he could change for swimming before she went into the girls locker room. She changed and was surprisingly done before Carter. She went into the pool area and found Caleb and Pogue already dressed.

"So Carter," Pogue said when he saw her. "You know why he's here?"

"If you're asking if I know why he transferred then no I don't," she answered. She smiled. "Kelly's going to flip when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" Kelly asked joining them. "Where's Tyler?"

"Introducing Carter to coach," Caleb answered. Kelly looked from him to Emily to the group of guys.

"Shut Up!" Kelly screamed as she ran to Carter. Carter caught her and hugged her back. "What the hell! You said nothing about this yesterday."

"I wasn't sure they would accept me."

"Please all you needed was for daddy to make the phone call," Emily countered. She looked at Tyler and saw him staring at Carter. "Sweetie let go of the pretty girl before you get killed." Carter looked over at Tyler. He smiled as let go of Kelly.

"Sorry dude," he apologized. "No hard feelings."

"None," Tyler agreed wrapping a protective arm around Kelly.

"Ladies and gentleman listen up," Coach commanded. "It seems that the former B.E. Captain for the boys swim team has transferred to Spencer and will be swimming for Spencer. Spencer now has the fastest boy in the district swimming for her."

"How do we know that?" one of the guys asked.

"You watched Caleb and Aaron swim against him, Brody," Kelly replied in a ticked voice.

"He could of just been having a good day," Eliza argued. "As much I hate to admit it, Caleb's the fastest guy we have. To beat him is not an everyday thing."

"I understand your concern," Emily said softly, "But Carter normally has a time around what he swam at the competition."

"So you guys think I can't beat your fastest swimmer on a day other than a meet?" Carter asked.

"You didn't beat our fastest swimmer," coach politely informed him.

"I find that hard to believe," Carter replied. He looked at the team before finally looking at Emily.

"Yea she has the fastest record," Reid said annoyed. Carter ignored him and left his gaze on Emily.

"Swim off?" he offered. "Right here right now."

"Here they go," Kelly commented with a sigh. Emily smiled at her before she put her game face on and turned to Carter.

"Same stakes?"

"No. I win your buying me dinner and showing me around town." The team gave "ohhs" and other noises. Emily folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine. I win your chauffeuring me across town and you pay for my new clothes like usually." He smiled.

"Done." She rolled her eyes and went to her towel to get her cap along with her goggles.

"Did you think this is a good idea?" Reid asked her.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"The last you bet anyone, you wound up falling for the Covenant's bastard." She paused caught off guard by Reid's comment. Their was a twinge in her stomach as if the child wanted to attack Reid. She took a breath to regain control.

"Go to hell Reid." She grabbed her stuff and went towards the board.

"You okay?" Kelly asked as Emily walked past her. Emily ignored her question and got on the board. "What the hell did you do, Garwin?"

"Swimmers take your mark," Coach yelled.

"The last time she played for stakes she meet Keith who destroyed her life." She felt another twinge. It felt like a cramp this time.

"Go!" Emily was late diving into the pull and was struggling to breath. She wound up getting ahead but had to slow down due to another cramp. Carter touched three seconds before she did. She looked over and saw him already out of the pool and sitting on the ledge. She dunked herself in the water and wiped her face.

"So we going out Saturday?" he asked in a playful voice. She sighed which made him smile.

"A deal's a deal," she replied.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"'Kay." He got up and walked towards the showers.

"Come on baby girl," Pogue said as he offered her his hands. She took them and (with his helped) pulled herself out of he pool. "What happened? You didn't let him win, did you?"

"Sure she did," Reid confirmed as he shoved passed her. Her anger rose. _How dare he? _"I just hope he's not as bad as Chase was." She gave into the urge of the baby and sent an attack that cut his cheek.

"Emily!" Caleb yelled. Reid checked his face before he gave her a long stare. Blood dripped down his cheek.

"It's alright, Caleb," Reid assured his older brother. "She just needs space from us and time with normal people, right Emily?" Emily walked away before the tears of sadness and anger fell. She didn't bother showering and just changed into her regular clothes. She would figure out what to do with Chase's spawn and then fix Reid's condemning ass.

* * *

REMEMBER: Reviews=happiness :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The rest of the week passed by quickly. When she wasn't doing homework or swimming, Emily was at the Colonel house reading the book of Damnation without any luck of finding a spell to help her. The closest thing she came up with was a spell to rid her body of the child. The only problem was it would take her powers and put her in a dangerously ill state. She wasn't sure if she was ready to give up her powers and be such a defenseless girl.

Saturday night came before she realized it. She took care in getting ready for her night out. The last time she and Carter had been with each other was Evelyn's funeral, when she had mascara running down her face. Her toes and finger nails wore a light red nail polish while her hair was in a sloppy bun. She wore a red halter that had a v-cut with blue jeans and a blue jeans jacket to be worn with her regular coat. The Covenant's necklace hung around her neck. She had just finished doing her makeup when the doorbell rang ten to eight. Before she could tell Caleb to ignore it, he hollered he had it. She slipped into her black boots in a hurry to save Carter from Caleb and her other brothers.

"I don't know what she has planned but I'll have back home by ten," Carter was saying as she was descending the staircase. He gave her a smile when he saw her.

"Please curfew was midnight when I lived with my mom and he is in no way my father," she told Carter. She grabbed his hand and led him to the den where her purse and the group was.

"Hey sweetie," Kelly greeted Carter. "What's on the schedule for tonight."

"I actually have no idea," he told her as he helped himself to some of the popcorn that was on her lap.

"Hey I made that," she complained swatting his hand. Caleb laughed and took his seat on the couch next to Sarah. Pogue offered Carter some of his and Reid's. Carter thanked him and ignored Reid's glare while Emily searched for her bag.

"Guys where's my bag?" Sarah and Kelly looked around but none of the guys moved. "You guys are so unfrickin' real."

"Just take Tyler's wallet," Pogue suggested.

"I have tickets in my bag," Emily protested. None of them made a move. "Fine I'll just rearrange my plans and take the debit card."

"Emily!" She ignored her brother and took the family debit card off the mantle. She entwined her hand with Carter's and they left.

"Don't you think that was a little rude?" Kelly asked when Caleb took the bag out of it's hiding spot.

"No." Sarah gently slapped his stomach. "What?"

"It's not like she's dating him," she argued.

"Not yet," Pogue commented.

"Not going to happen," Kelly assured them. "There's that whole don't date your friends ex."

"He's your ex?" Tyler asked. Kelly studied his face.

"It was only a week for junior Prom."

"I don't like him," Reid stated.

"Of course you don't," Kelly replied. "Your still pissed Emily's not yours." Reid glared at her for a minute before he left the room.

"Now that was rude," Tyler told his girlfriend.

"No it was just true," Sarah defended. Caleb shock his head and un-paused the movie they had been watching before the doorbell rang.

***

"So when hasn't Caleb been the Godfather?" Carter asked as he made another perfect shot. By the time she had pulled out the money for to go see "The Wizard of Oz" in the old movie house, the tickets had sold out. As a result, she went to plan b which consisted of cheese fries and pool at Nicky's.

"He's always been that way," Emily replied taking a sip of her soda. Carter scratched the cue ball and sighed. "Oh by the way the table leans toward the down right corner."

"Yea thanks," he replied. She laughed and aimed her shot. She felt someone behind her but continued with her shot. When she turned she saw Aaron was the one behind her with his lackeys behind him.

"Is there something you need other than your testosterone fix?" she asked as she lined up another shot.

"Just wondering how you manage to get around so much?" She ignored him and sunk her next shot. He looked at Carter and held out his hand. "Aaron Abbot."

"I know who you are," Carter replied calmly.

"What do we have class together or something?"

"That and the fact Carter here whipped your ass in the last swim met." She missed her shot and swore under her breath. It was funny how Aaron had that effect on people.

"Carter as in B.E. Carter?" Emily laughed at Aaron's face. Carter took the moment to crack his neck and flex his biceps.

"Yea that'd be me," he assured Aaron as he took a step towards the asshole. "And just for the record if I ever hear you took about her that way we're going to have problems." Brody and Ryan looked from Aaron to Carter. Aaron saw that his friends wouldn't have his back on this fight and gave up.

"Whatever," Aaron said and walked away. Carter shook his head and went back to his shot.

"The people here are horney jerks," he said which made her laugh.

"I would use assholes instead," she replied. "That's what Abbot is known as." Carter scratched the cue ball as he went to shot the eight ball in. "Do I win again? I must be the best." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. He proceeded to tickle her.

"Say sorry."

"No way." He tickled her and she pinched him. He let go of her and she ran out of the bar with him behind her. He tackled her when they got outside.

"Say it."

"No."

"Come on." He continued to tickle her.

"Okay okay I'm sorry."

"Finally." He got up and helped a hand out to her. She took it and was pulled up. "When are you going to take me somewhere fun?"

"Come on, I know this great Italian place." She took his hand and they started to walk down the alley to get to the parking area.

"This better be good," he jokingly said.

"Trust us," said a voice behind her. Emily turned around to see Pat and Nate behind them. "It a secret to die for."

* * *

Remember

1. Reviews are Golden

2. Check out "Angles" the Emily/ Chase songfic

3. Please, Please REVIEW!

4. Smile :)


	16. Chapter 16

AN- So so very sorry about not updating. School is now finish so you can all expect updates a lot more sooner. Please don't kill me for not updating :X

PS- I don't own the Ipswich boys we all love or any of the orginal characters from the movie. Emily, Kelly and BE however are mine.

* * *

Ch 16

"Carter get out of here," Emily pleaded.

"Em, what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Just go!" Emily ordered as she shoved him behind her.

"Why let him go?" a voice behind her. Emily turned to see Isaac behind them. She grabbed Carter and pulled him away.

"He has nothing to this," she told the other the other two boys.

"Is that so?" Isaac asked. He moved to the side. Emily shoved Carter through the new opened space. Isaac opened the door and threw Carter back into the bar. His eyes turned black to lock the door from the outside.

"Feel better?" Nate sarcastically asked.

"When are you people going to leave me alone?" Emily asked. "You have no idea about the feud you're entering and have no idea about the kind of guy Chase is." Nate eyes turned and he sent an attack to knock the breath out of her again. Emily (more focused than their last encounter) sent an attack to counter it.

"Don't talk about him like you know him, Danvers," Nate ordered.

"Don't flip out on her again, Nate," Pat replied. "Chase would kill you this time." Nate ignored the suggestion and threw an energy ball at her. Emily skillfully caught it and threw it back at him. The backdoor flew open and Tyler came out giving her a look.

"Em what's going…."

"TYLER MOVE!" he looked at Pat and moved out of way. He missed the energy ball by inches. She used to shove him back into the bar and shut the door.

"Don't want them to know your secret?" Pat taunted.

"There's no need for useless bloodshed," she told him. "Let's just do this as quick as possible. Why exactly are you guys here this time?"

"Chase wanted us to collect you," Isaac told her. "He wants you with him. The baby's powers are interfering with your own and your judgment. We felt what happened early this week."

"Some of us didn't think you had it in you," Nate told her with a grin.

"Well then you might as well leave," she replied less than amused. "I'm not going anywhere with you guys and I'm not going to surround myself with your type of people. If I have to carry this child, it will be surrounded by positive vibes and not you."

"That's too bad," Isaac told her. "Because we were ordered to bring you in regardless." His hand held a fireball in it this time. "So you can either do this hard way or the easy way."

"Don't you morons know she does everything the hard way?" Emily looked over her shoulder and saw her guys walking towards them.

"Butt out blonde," Nate told Reid. "Unless you want to get barbequed now rather than down the road."

"What could you guys possibly want with my sister?" Isaac and Pat gave her a sideway glance while Nate grinned.

"Well, well, well Chase was right after all," Nate stated.

"I would have thought they'd be smarter," Isaac agreed. "They really have no idea."

"No idea about what?" Pogue asked his eyes overlooking the three Irish boys. "And who the hell are you anyway."

"Chase's new lackeys," Emily told them. "Chase disappeared to Ireland and found them. They have powers like we do which is why Chase has taken any interest in them at all."

"That doesn't explain why they want you," Caleb told her.

"You don't want to know," Emily muttered. Isaac heard her.

"You just don't want them to know, do you?" Her body froze. "We don't want them to now we've been a very very bad kitty, do we?"

"Go to hell," Emily replied.

"Emily what are they talking about?" Tyler asked. Emily didn't answer.

"What she's hasn't told you that she's…." An energy ball hit Isaac square in the chest. "Bitch." Emily gave him a satisfied before she started to fire on the other two.

"Emily stop!" Caleb ordered. She ignored him and concentrated on the returning attacks. An energy ball almost hit her, but Reid destroyed it with an energy ball of his own. He gave her a smile and Nate took a moment to throw a knife at Reid.

"Reid!" Emily screamed. She ran and pushed him to the floor. The knife caught her in the arm and she shrieked in pain. Reid pulled the knife out and tied her jacket around the wound.

"Stay down, Emily." She opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her. "Emily please. I can't see you in Acoma again."

"Reid they want me," she told him. "Chase wants me again, and I don't know how much longer I can fight him."

"You want to be with him after everything." An energy ball hit the box of bottles by them. Emily was surprised that Reid grabbed her an pulled her into his chest as the bottles shattered. Emily looked up and saw Nate choking Tyler like he had to her the day of the funeral.

"Don't you know by now I'd rather die then let that happen?" She left him with his mouth hanging open. Emily got up and tossed a few fireballs at Nate. Tyler was dropped as the fireballs scorched Nate arms. He lifted his hand and Emily was knocked into the stairs. Tyler saw and knelt by his best girl friend.

"You okay?" She nodded and he helped her up.

"CAREFUL!" Emily froze. She stared at Chase who had appeared out of no where. He gave her an evil grin.

"Please Chase," she begged in a whisper knowing what he was about say. "Chase don't."

"Be careful with her, Nate," Chase coaxed. "We wouldn't want to hurt her baby."

"What?" Emily met her brother's confused gaze teary eyed. "Em…" Emily looked at Chase filled with pure hate.

_Do it_, the baby commanded. _You know you want to do_. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were black. Before she could think about it an energy ball formed in her hand. It was huge and she knew it would kill anyone who came in contact with it. Tyler stepped away from her in fear and in shock. She threw it at Chase, despite the danger, and he missed by an inch. He laughed at her.

"We'll just get out of here," he said between laughs. "I'll talk to you at a calmer time. You seem…." He looked at her stomach. "Under the weather at the moment. TTFN." The four of them disappeared. The anger in Emily's system washed away and her knees buckled. None of the guys moved to help her. She knew they wouldn't. She sat there in despire thinking about what she was going to tell them. She knew for a fact they were about to question her about what Chase had said. When Pogue knelt next to her she knew what was coming.

"Emily…." He was lost for words. "What was he talking about." Something about the way he said it made her feel like a slut. She swallowed her tears.

"I made a deal with the devil and he cheated and I had to pay the price," she said simply. She looked at the guys and knew that was only half of what they wanted to hear. "I slept with him and conceived. I'm pregnant with his son."

* * *

Review= happiness


End file.
